The Stanford Biomedical Informatics (BMI) training program offers MS and PhD degrees to students with an intensive training that prepares them for careers in research. The formal core curriculum consists of (1) Core BMI, (2) Computer Science, Statistics, Mathematics and Engineering, (3) Ethical, Social, Legal Implications of technology, and (4) Domain biology or medicine. The curriculum is appropriate for basic informatics training in Health care/clinical informatics (HC), Translational Bioinformatics (TB), and Clinical Research Informatics (CR). Stanford's research milieu provides outstanding opportunities for informatics research. We are in the 29th year as an NLM-supported training program, with a steady state of about 51 total students (32 PhD, 5 MS, 8 Co-terminal MS, and 6 Professional/distance MS). We have produced 160 graduates (PhD and MS), ~60% of which were NLM-supported at some period. In this proposal, we request continuing support for training 10 predoctoral (2-3 years of support), 5 postdoctoral candidates (2 years of support), and 4 short-term diversity trainees (1 quarter of support) per year, representing a shift towards more postdoctoral trainees and more short-term trainees. We receive more than 120 applicants per year for our PhD and MS program (a subset of which are NLM supported). We propose to continue our training program with an increase focus on training post-doctoral individuals, under-represented minorities and women. The BMI program will continue to produce leaders in academic and industrial biomedical informatics, and will continue to prepare them for an exciting future using biomedical information to advance human health.